Lamentos
by Allen-Kurosawa
Summary: Allen es un famoso escritor,sin embargo a carencia de inspiracion, termina por aceptar el trabajo que le ofrece Lavi en la libreia"bookman"la cual cambiara todas sus perpectivas de vida al conocer a cierto pelinegro carente de sentimientos
1. Nota 24

Lamentos

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no son míos, pertenecen a _Hoshino Katsura, _sin embargo la historia sí. No busco ganar nada con esto ni espero recibir algo por ello.

* * *

Nota #24:

Este dato resume todos los anteriores…soy un ser que jamás conocerá el amor

-Fin de anotación-

Después de esto, se retiro del computador resoplando, mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca "jamás" pensó posando una especie de mueca de dolencia. Se levanto para luego dirigirse al ventanal, que permitía la infiltración de pequeños rayos de la mañana "quizás esa nota era innecesaria… quizás era mejor que jamás me enterará de ello" discutía perdiendo su vista en el paisaje que poco a poco se llenaba de vida, provocada por esos destellos amarillentos. Corrió el vidrio para permitir a la briza golpear cada uno de sus mechones blanquecinos a su rostro pálido, mientras sus orbes grisáceas exploraban cada detalle de las casas y arboles que se perdían en la inmensidad de la cuidad que crecía conforme el tiempo seguía su paso. Su alarma sonó indicándole que era tiempo de vestirse y salir de allí. Pesadamente se dirigió a callarla. Tomo la toalla y se adentro al baño con el que contaba su alcoba. Abrió la llave mientras su mente volvía a traer las palabras escritas hacían un momento preguntándose por qué le dolía ese hecho… amar no era tan importante se decía tratando de apaciguarlo. Qué tiene de malo… se dijo mientras enjaguaba sus cabellos y cerraba la llave de agua para salir de allí… Nada se respondía mientras se vestía con algo de prisa, una vez que termino salió disparado hacia la cocina donde reviso el refrigerador, sustrayendo lo que necesitaba.

Una vez que termino su desayuno, dejando a su paso una montaña de platos y cacerolas por lavar, salió para dirigirse a su nuevo empleo. Había decidido retirarse por un tiempo de ser escritor… No era por qué le fuera mal, de hecho era todo lo contrario, era altamente reconocido, ganador de varios premios importantes además contaba con el apoyo de muchas editoriales. ¿La razón? Estaba aburrido de seguir enclaustrado en casa y por alguna razón ya no le satisfacía escribir, lo encontraba tedioso y monótono. Así que acepto el trabajo momentáneamente que le ofreció su amigo Lavi en una librería; que atendía el pelirrojo en su tiempo libre.

Levanto su rostro acomodándose las gafas de sol que no le agradaban del todo… exhalo con algo de pesadez, las malditas palabras aún seguían en su mente, amenazando jamás dejar de molestarlo. Suspiro, virando a la derecha encontrando la librería "Bookman" un nombre que hasta cierto punto le resultaba algo extraño y de poca imaginación.

Se detuvo en la entrada, suspiro algo cansado ante todo lo que le embargaba y le esperaba. Agito la cabeza llevándose consigo sus preocupaciones para resignarse a entrar, abrió la puerta con la llave que le otorgo el pelirrojo, pasando al establecimiento que se hallaba lleno de anaqueles y estantes atestados de libros y revistas. Paso de largo el mueble de madera donde se posaba el computador, modem, una pila de libros y papeles. Se encogió de hombros para luego empezar a buscar a su amigo entre los estantes, sin embargo no lo halló. Siguió deambulando por el lugar hasta llegar al final, tropezando con una puerta ligeramente abierta.

– ¿Lavi? – llamo antes de entrar. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta por lo que paso – ¡Lavi! – exclamo preocupado al verlo tirado en el suelo junto a un puñado de libros a su alrededor, acudió a su lado, quitando los libros, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del mayor – Lavi – continuó llamándolo, hasta que susodicho abrió pesadamente su único ojo visible llevándose su mano derecha a éste para impedir que la luz le molestara.

– ¿Allen? – Pregunto adormilado, recobrándose lentamente.

– Lavi ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestiono preocupado. El pelirrojo sonrío sintiéndose algo torpe.

– sí, siento preocuparte Allen. Tenia dudas de algunos temas y no me di cuanta cuando caí dormido – volvió a sonreír deshaciéndose de algunos libros que seguían postrados en su abdomen, el grisáceo lo miro recriminándole lo descuidado que era – ahora que te parece si mejor nos concentramos en el trabajo que te aguarda – propuso desviando la mirada para luego darle un par de libros – prácticamente serás el encargado, no creo que te sea difícil, los precios están registrados en la computadora… supongo que lo único que te será laborioso es saber el orden de acomodo – callo, pensando como explicarle de forma sencilla, al ver que no continuaba su amigo, el ingles hablo con algo de enojo.

– Lavi, aunque no lo aparente…he estado en librerías y en bibliotecas, así que…sólo dime si están por tema, titulo o…

– lo siento Allen, a veces se me olvida que también sales, como una persona normal – interrumpió sin contener su risa, causando la molestia de menor que trataba de controlarse y no golpear a su amigo por tal comentario, sin embargo, tenía razón…eran pocas veces cuando salía de casa… desde la muerte de Mana, su padre; el pequeño ingles se encerró en ella, escribiendo prácticamente todos los días.

No se percato del semblante que mostraba, ni de cuando su amigo dejo de reír… hasta que el ojiesmeralda se disculpo atrayendo su atención.

– No te preocupes – respondió mostrando una de sus tan fingidas sonrisas que tanto conocía el pelirrojo.

– Bueno, siguiendo con lo de la forma en la que están organizados – suspiro tomando algo de aire para luego dejarlo salir lentamente – por tema – declaro finalmente – al igual que las revistas. Comedia, terror, suspenso, ciencia, etc. Pero si se te acomoda por titulo o por alguna otra forma puedes cambiarlo – continuó con una sonrisa maliciosa – me gustaría ver la cara del panda sí se enterará – susurro, comenzando a imaginar tal suceso, pero su espejismo fue interrumpido bruscamente por el escritor que salió de la habitación, echando un vistazo a los libros – no te preguntes Allen, hoy me quedare aquí en la bodega por si tienes alguna duda… o necesitas algo más – grito, claramente insinuando algo, el peliblanco ignoro el comentario, ya conocía las pesadas bromas de su amigo, no obstante se alegraba de que su amigo jamás se restringía y siempre hacía lo que el quería, y una de esas cosas era permitirse tener esa librería y pasar la mayoría de su tiempo allí, sin importarle los regaños de su abuelo.

– No te preocupes Lavi, ya te dije que aunque no lo creas sé como funciona una librería – remarcó, caminado hacia aquel mueble que demandaba atención.

continuara...

* * *

**Este Fic es en compensación de "gratitu" e "inevitable" que la seguiré pero por el momento la dejare ya que tengo que enfocarme mas en la redacción de Kanda que me cuesta y hasta que no parezca que el mismísimo Yuu Kanda lo describe no continuare… espero que tenga aceptación **

**Kyoaome: tienes razón… y gracias por todo.**

**Yuki-souma: ****gracias por cometar y espero que te guste este fic tmb**

**Petit Doll: si si es Yullen… y muchas gracias por la descripción de Alma ahora se como plasmarlo para la próxima pues ese personaje intervendrá muchas veces para vengarse! Adoro la venganza!**

**Racksha yami: si lo continuare y admito que no soy muy buena describiendo lucha pero si tu dices que lo soy entonces claro que me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda. Y si habrá sangre de hecho ya planee un cap especial para ello.**

**Zukury Minashiro: gracias y si al principio no decidia como hacer que Kanda y Allen estuvieran en la misma casa… pero conociendo a Tiedoll no podría dejar a Allen desamparado asi que gracias a él Kanda tendrá que aguantarse jejeje **


	2. Lenalee Lee

Lamentos

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no son míos, pertenecen a _Hoshino Katsura, _sin embargo la historia sí. No busco ganar nada con esto ni espero recibir algo por ello.

Yullen más adelante.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado ya un par de horas, en las cuales había atendido varios clientes sin el menor problema. Lavi disimuladamente le observaba pacientemente, por sí necesitaba ayuda, pero esto nunca ocurrió. A pesar de que el menor tenía casi nula vida social, se llevaba bastante bien con la gente.

El ingles se levanto saliendo del mostrador para así poder distraer un rato su mente, dado que siempre que no estaba ocupado en algo… la nota 24 deambulaba por sus pensamientos atormentándolo. Se adentro, sumergiéndose a los estantes más recónditos que ofrecía el lugar.

Comenzó a buscar entre los títulos alguno que le permitiera distraerse, y allí al fondo encontró algo… su primer libro, él que publico en conjunto con Mana cuando aun se encontraba en su vida "mi mas preciado tesoro" pensó sosteniéndolo en sus manos, envolviéndolo con éstas para luego suspirar… era como sí lo hubiera dejado a propósito su amigo, no esperaba encontrar una copia… en ningún lado se podía conseguir una…por petición de Mana, se hicieron pocas impresiones y estas se vendieron en menos de una semana. Obviamente que él poseía el escrito original y una copia. No pudo evitar llevarlo al estante donde atendía, leyendo la contraportada, que Mana había realizado "Mana" tal parecía que jamás podría dejar de pensar en él y no tenía intensión de no hacerlo.

Iba tan abstraído en el libro que no se percato de una presencia delante de él. Choco tirando el libro, levanto la vista totalmente apenado por su descuido, teniendo una disculpa preparada que enmudeció al percatarse de quien era – Lenalee – musito atónito. No esperaba toparse con ella tan pronto y menos en ese lugar, la joven reacciono a su llamado posando la vista en el joven que casi la había derribado.

– Allen – dijo con pesar cubriendo sus orbes con el flequillo.

– Lo siento – se disculpo acercándose a ella lentamente una vez que salió de su mimetismo.

– No te preocupes Allen, yo también tuve la culpa, por no prestar más atención – contradijo algo avergonzada disponiéndose a salir de allí.

– No…me refiero a… lo lamento, no quería –

– No te preocupes Allen – interrumpió sonriendo – Además, la que al final empeoro todo fui yo – continuo, tomando su mano – pero me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos – aquella frase lo lleno de una extraña paz… sonrió apretando su mano con la de la joven.

– Claro Lenalee – estaba por demás decirlo. Ambas manos se separaron.

– No esperaba verte aquí – expreso la joven dueña de una larga cabellera azabache con destellos verdosos, tomando el libro que Allen había olvidado en el piso.

– Ahora trabajo aquí – respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando el libro que le ofrecía su amiga.

– Dejaste lo de ser escritor, Allen – la joven poso su mirada en las orbes grisáceas de su compañero que con una sonrisa desapareció la melancolía que comenzaba a aflorar en ella.

– No Lenalee, jamás podría dejarlo – afirmo, caminado al recibidor. Invitándola a seguirlo.

– Ya veo – susurro – por cierto Lenalee que te trae por aquí – dijo el ingles cortésmente. Sin embargo el celular de Lee comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente impidiéndole contestar la pregunta del escritor.

– Ahora vuelvo – comento alejándose para contestar. El inglés la miro de nuevo, y luego perdió la vista en el computador. Por las acciones y movimientos algo exagerados sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su hermano sobreprotector Komui, probablemente su amiga, una vez que terminara de hablar con su hermano, se despediría de él y luego saldría de allí, antes de que su hermano comenzara una búsqueda exhaustiva de ella. Resoplo, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse, se sentía feliz de haberse reconciliado con Lenalee después de todo lo que había sucedido. Y tal como lo había predicho la joven china se despidió de él y salió de allí. Otra vez se quedaba solo y al ver que continuaría así en el establecimiento abrió un documento. Quería despejar su mente y sólo lo lograba escribiendo. Comenzó a teclear; ideas que comenzaban a ser desconcertantes e insulsas. Dejo a un lado el documento, recordando la razón por la que se encontraba allí atendiendo el lugar... la falta de inspiración además de lo tedioso que se le comenzaba a hacer. Cerró el documento. Posando su atención a las afueras de la tienda.

– Allen – lo llamo su amigo atrayéndolo de nuevo a su trabajo.

– Qué sucede Lavi – respondió despegando su vista de las afueras.

– Tengo que salir… será por un momento… pero puede que Yuu venga – dijo algo angustiado al respecto.

– No hay problema, yo lo atiendo – expreso su amigo con una sonrisa, tratando de desviar su temor.

– Lo que pasa es que Yuu, es algo especial… además – enmudeció al sentir el vibrar de su celular – mugre panda – susurro maldiciendo antes de contestar el celular, el escritor espero pacientemente a que su amigo terminara – es por demás – gruño resignándose a partir, colgó y se dirigió al peliblanco – el encargo de Yuu está en la bodega… es un paquete de varios libros y documentos, los deje en la mesa… Allen… debes saber que Yuu – volvió a enmudecer al sentir de nuevo el vibrado del aparato – ya voy – grito contestando al llamado – sí, ya lo sé – expreso saliendo. Allen se quedo mirando la puerta por la que se marcho su amigo. Suspiro. A veces Lavi era más infantil que él.

continuara...

* * *

**Por fin saldra Kanda! espero actulizar mas rapido y sí, el anterior estuvo muy corto... solo era una pequeña introduccion.**

**Este cap es más corto pero a partir del tercero sera un poco más largos...**

**gracias Racksha Yami por tu comentario y si a mi tampoco me gusta ir sola a las bibliotecas... Yuki-souma: gracias por tus comentarios y los animos, seguire con las tres historias aunque no duerma en el proceso (jajaja que dramatico) en fin muchas gracias espero avanzar mas rapido... Kotoko-noda: me alegra que te guste y espero que tmb te guste la continuacion... en fin espero terminarlo pronto.****  
**


	3. Yuu Kanda

Lamentos

por: Allen Kurosawa

* * *

Capitulo 3

Yuu Kanda

Había pasado media hora desde que su amigo había partido y el tal "Yuu" no aparecía… al igual que ningún otro cliente. Algo desesperado volvió a deambular por el establecimiento… esperaba que algo llamara su atención, pero no, había regresado su primer libro a la bodega, para segundos después salir de allí, posándose de nuevo en el recibidor donde fijó su vista en construcciones aledañas, el ir y venir de la gente y algunos carros que transitaban.

Algo llamo su atención y era por demás que no lo hiciera… pues un lujoso BMW negro se detuvo en enfrente del establecimiento. Espero que el dueño saliera sin perder de vista la puerta, lentamente se abrió dejando ver al conductor. Parpadeo, no creía lo que veía…un joven de tez blanquecina y cabellos azabaches, sujetados por una coleta se acercaba, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras que hacían juego con el traje que llevaba. El joven entro rápidamente al establecimiento apartando sus gafas oscuras que cubrían perfectamente las ojeras que ahora dejaba ver claramente. – Dónde esta Lavi – cuestiono impaciente. El inglés aun no salía de su asombro. Agito su cabellos regresando a la realidad – dónde esta Lavi, moyashi – dijo exasperado el pelinegro, odiaba repetir las cosas y aun más que no le prestaran atención.

– Lavi tuvo que salir… así que yo seré el que le atienda por el momento… por cierto mi nombre es Allen Walker – recalcó ocultando su enfado por cómo se había referido a él ese joven. Sin embargo esperaba que se disculpara por atreverse a insultar al escritor más popular que era ahora.

– No me interesa, ahora dime, dónde esta mi paquete – abrió ligeramente su boca conteniéndose a decirle una que otra ofensa… que no tenía respeto por nada… la paciencia de Allen comenzaba a acabarse "Yuu es algo especial" las palabras de Lavi desvanecieron su cólera.

– ¿usted es Yuu? – pregunto, tratando de confirmar si de él se trataba el paquete que Lavi le había pedido entregar. El japonés le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de confirmarle. Allen se retiro entrando rápidamente a la bodega, vio la mesa y arriba de ella tal como lo había dicho su amigo estaba el paquete, lo tomo y salió de allí – aquí tiene – se lo entrego, el azabache lo observo detenidamente, después de unos segundos lo tomo.

– Dile al estúpido de Lavi que la próxima vez que me llame por mi nombre lo partiré en dos – exclamo dejando a relucir su mal carácter y sin mas se marcho dejando el dinero en el mueble. Allen no podía salir de su asombro… ese sujeto en verdad que era especial y de eso no tenía duda. A pesar de eso no podía negar que era muy apuesto. Agacho su cabeza llevando una mano a su frente reprendiéndose por lo que estaba pensando. Pronto la nota 24 no tardo en hacer acto de presencia "me pregunto si es cierto" pensaba dudando que, por alguna razón su descubrimiento se equivocara. Pero, cómo podría errar si lo había confirmado con Lenalee, por más que salió e intento de todo para sentir algo más que sólo amistad, no lo había logrado, y no encontraba la razón. Ella amablemente lo había ayudado a superar la muerte de su padre quedándose a su lado… brindándole un apoyo incondicional… aunque también su hermano en sí era un problema "por el complejo de hermana" que sufría…sin embargo, cómo no podría enamorarse de alguien tan linda y bella como lo era su amiga… su única respuesta es que una vez que Mana falleció, sus sentimientos lo habían hecho también…casi nada lo afectaba – sólo el fallecimiento de su padre – y sonreír bueno ya no podía distinguir de la falsa y habitual a la verdadera que sólo recordaba que había mostrado a su padre, no obstante no recordaba a alguien que lo sacara de sus casillas como ese tipo lo había hecho; y que se quedara absorto con sólo verlo.

– Tonterías – musito, esperando que sus cavilaciones se perdieran en lo profundo de su subconsciente y lo dejaran solo.

Lavi llego corriendo a la tienda media hora después. Allen levanto una ceja al ver como se adentraba sin aliento, no cabía duda Lavi a veces se comportaba algo extraño e inmaduro – Yuu – callo tratando de tomar aire.

– Hace rato recogió su paquete y te dejo un mensaje – aguardo a que su amigo se calmara una vez que lo hizo continuo – "Dile al estúpido de Lavi que la próxima vez que me llame por mi nombre lo partiré en dos" – cito excelentemente las palabras dichas por el japonés. El pelirrojo se congelo un momento.

– Ese Yuu – expreso dejado escapar una sonora risa.

– Lavi – le llamo tratando de que dejara de reírse – ¿quién es él? – cuestiono desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal para restarle importancia. El pelirrojo sonrió, era raro que Allen le interesara algo o alguien.

– El joven malhumorado que atendiste es uno de los mejores farmacéuticos y sobrino de Tiedoll-san, que como ya sabes es uno de los más famosos escritores – Allen no pudo evitar mirarlo intrigado, esperando que continuara – además es el heredero de una de las más prestigiosas empresas…ese es Yuu Kanda… es por ello que te dije que él era especial – dijo sonriendo. Ahora comprendía por que no se había sorprendido de quien era él… y lo había tratado de esa forma, pero eso no era justificación.

– Lavi, ¿cómo es que lo conoces? – expreso, no era de extrañarse que Allen no supiera de la existencia de Tiedoll…dado que él era uno de sus autores favoritos del albino. Y por ello le había informado, y ahora que tenía su completa atención sonrió antes de contestar su cuestión.

– Bueno… los Bookman tenemos muchos contactos como ya sabes…el viejo conoce a Tiedoll y éste nos presento en uno de las presentaciones de sus libros que prácticamente obligaba a Yuu a asistir– no pudo evitar reír al recordar al japonés malhumorado asistiendo en contra de su voluntad a cada una de ellas cuando era pequeño. – Ahora dime Allen por qué el interés – llego el momento de ser cuestionado y sabía claramente que el pelirrojo no daría información sin nada a cambio.

– Curiosidad – respondió desviando su vista a las afueras.

– No será que te enamoraste de Yuu – expreso uniendo sus manos, mientras relucía un extraño brillo en su orbe.

– Que tonterías dices – dijo mirándolo enfadado, no obstante un ligero carmesí se adueño de sus mejillas delatándolo.

– Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo – señalo sus mejillas, que claramente expresaban lo contrario.

– No, te equivocas Lavi… - el claramente sabía que eso era imposible.

El mayor se acerco y al ver que el peliblanco no le incomodaba siguió su andar hasta poderle susurrar en el oído.

– Que no resultara con Lenalee no significa que no puedas amar a alguien más después de la muerte de Mana – el inglés se helo, ¿cómo era posible que Lavi hubiera visto a través de él tan fácilmente? se cuestionaba sin salir de su estupefacción. A caso era tan predecible.

Lavi claramente tenía poco tiempo conociendo al albino, y no es que fuera predecible, sino que él era muy observador. – Gracias Lavi – musito después de un rato – a lo mejor tienes razón.


	4. Nota 25

Lamentos

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no son míos, pertenecen a _Hoshino Katsura, _sin embargo la historia sí.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Nota #25

Se encontraba de nuevo donde había empezado su día, observando por esa ventana el anochecer que se extendía en toda la cuidad. La brisa gélida le era bastante reconfortante, dejando que su mente se despejara…nunca imagino que su trabajo se tornara algo fascinante y que éste mismo deshiciera sus notas en las que creía… - me pregunto si Lavi tiene razón… pero, de todas las personas…ME TENÍA QUE FIJAR DE UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO Y PEOR AUN EN UNA PERSONA TAN GROSERA COMO ÉL – grito desplomándose por el esfuerzo. Y se negaba a creerlo, aunque era sobrino de uno de sus escritores favoritos. Eso sólo lo empeoraba. Bajo a lavar los trastes que en la mañana había abandonado, una vez que concluyo su labor, subió. Prendiendo el computador, revisando cada una de las notas… "cuál de ellas también era mentira" se cuestionaba releyéndolas.

[++++++++++++++]

Los incandescentes rayos solares le pegaron en el rostro sin piedad, ya había amanecido y él sólo había dormido unas horas, dado que se la había pasado leyendo y analizando cada una de las notas que llevaba hasta el momento.

Nueva entrada:

Nota #25 y última posiblemente.

Es que jamás se llega a conocer por completo a una persona…ni siquiera a nosotros mismos.

-Fin de la anotación-

Al finalizar, abrió un documento y comenzó a escribir… se encontraba tan adentrado en la historia que ahora desarrollaba que no se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que la alarma sonó indicándole que era momento de partir, guardo el documento y se metió a la ducha. A los poco minutos salió sólo para apagar el computador y vestirse tan rápido como pudo. Ya no alcanzaba a desayunar por lo que salió de allí sin bocado alguno. Llego rápidamente a la librería topándose con su amigo que al parecer también se le había hecho un poco tarde – Allen – lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría el establecimiento.

– Buenos días Lavi – respondió a su saludo, entrando.

– Es posible que Yuu venga – soltó una vez que su amigo cerro la puerta a su paso.

– No me interesa, ya te lo dije – negó, y es que después de seguir viendo y analizando las notas, seguía sin creérselo.

– Allen, deberías ser un poco más honesto con tus sentimientos – le aconsejo sonriendo. Allen lo observo detenidamente, conocía esa sonrisa y si no erraba en ello, significaban problemas para él.

– Lavi, ¿en qué demonios piensas? – interrogo, acercándose de forma peligrosa. Él ignoro su pregunta alejándose, para luego entrar a la bodega, tomar un par de cosas y salir de allí sin explicación alguna – Lavi – lo llamo, pero era por demás el pelirrojo se había marchado. Resoplo maldiciendo por lo bajo a su amigo, a veces Lavi lo sacaba de sus casillas…

Después de varios minutos… la puerta se abrió de golpe, Allen brinco por el estrepitoso ruido, volteo lentamente a ver al causante, encontrando al pelinegro malhumorado y grosero – ¡¿dónde está el estúpido conejo? – interrogo azotando la puerta detrás de él, "esta vez lo mataría" pensaba mientras veía a aquel mocoso asustado por el golpe.

– No se encuentra – le respondió componiendo su postura.

– Ese imbécil – susurro – oí moyashi sabes a donde ha ido – cuestiono. El escritor lo miro un momento dejo pasar el hecho de que lo llamara "moyashi"…pensando donde podría estar su dichoso amigo que al parecer le gustaba hacer enfadar al japonés "posiblemente se esté refugiando con su abuelo" era la única idea que se le venía a la mente, no obstante algo le decía que sí desacertaba el japonés la agarraría contra él – no lo sé…no dijo nada…solo se marcho – manifestó lo que había ocurrido.

El japonés lo escudriño un momento, "al parecer no mentía", resoplo llevándose su mano derecha a las gafas, le molestaba tener que usarlas – ¿Dejo algo para mí? – pregunto ya más calmado. No tenía tiempo para perder con ese crio canoso y si seguía con su actitud posiblemente ese mocoso no le ayudaría, y ya que necesitaba esos malditos papeles y el libro que el estúpido de su "amigo" se le "olvido" incluir en el paquete, tenía que calmarse… cuestionándose por qué no se había deshecho de una vez de aquel estúpido conejo inútil causante de sus molestias.

El inglés se extraño del cambio tan repentino de Kanda. Se estaba comportando más amable con él, aunque todavía no le llamaba por su nombre, no había incluido el "moyashi" y el tono en que le había preguntado era más suave – no me dijo nada al respecto… pero puede que estén en la bodega – comento.

Había esperanza de no tener que ir a buscar a ese estúpido conejo, sonrió prepotente, posiblemente su viaje no seria en balde, esa sonrisa no paso desapercibida por el peliblanco que lo contemplaba… esa sonrisa que aunque era de altanería se veía bastante bien en su rostro "como puede existir un tipo así" su belleza era envidiable pero como todo en este mundo tenía que tener un defecto y allí era donde sus esperanzas perecían… en el mal carácter que se cargaba...suspiro, "en que demonios estoy pensando" se reprendió mentalmente, esperaba que Kanda no se hubiera percatado de la forma en la que se había quedado mirándolo. – Que tanto miras moyashi – exclamo enfadado el japonés, quitándose las gafas; sus ojeras habían aumentando considerablemente dándole un aspecto sombrío, ayudándole a la lúgubre mirada que le dirigió, esfumando así el encanto de su repentina actitud.

–…Nada – contesto cortante desviando su vista. Aquella mirada del pelinegro lo había estremecido. Además le había "dolido" ver aquellas bolsas negras debajo de esas hermosas orbes oscuras que poseía el japonés, espera "¡DOLIDO!" "que tontería, eso era imposible…" se decía mientras esperaba poder callar las locas ideas que deambulaban por su mente fatigándolo.

– Qué esperas – demando el farmacéutico al notar que el crio no iba en busca de los papeles y el libro que "a lo mejor" se encontraba en la tal bodega. El peliblanco se levanto muy a su pesar, tenía que calmarse, el joven que atendía era sobrino de Tiedoll-san, además él era por ahora un empleado y Kanda aunque no lo quisiera era su cliente y uno muy especial. Exhalo antes de preguntarle qué es lo que debía buscar exactamente. El pelinegro lo miro de mala gana, por lo que sabía ese crio tenía poco de trabajar allí ya que no lo había visto antes, así que era lógico que no supiera quien era y qué era lo que necesitaba – ¿donde está la bodega, moyashi? – para que molestarse, sería más rápido que él mismo los buscara de cualquier forma perdería más tiempo explicándole a ese remedo de anciano.

– Soy Allen Walker, ya se lo mencione ayer, así que, podría dejar de llamarme así – pidió caminando hacia la puerta, Kanda lo miro despectivamente chasqueando la lengua. Sabía como se llamara aquel crio, lo había escuchado perfectamente ayer, no obstante había algo en él que le hastiaba tremendamente obligándole a meterse con él cada que podía.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – interrogo al ver que el menor colocaba el seguro y giraba el anuncio cambiándolo a cerrado.

– Si lo buscamos entre los dos será mas rápido – objeto yendo a su lado.

* * *

**Lo sé, los capítulos han sido muy cortos hasta el momento, aunque este ha sido un poco más largo, no deja de ser corto. Pero tengan algo de piedad…me es muy difícil escribir con poco tiempo y sin inspiración a causa de "tanto estudio". Sé que muchas personas se saltan esta parte pero de cualquier forma he de agradecer los rewies, las alertas y algunas personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas, créanme que eso me ayuda a seguir y explotar lo que quedad de inspiración. De hecho no pensaba actualizar la historia hasta que no subiera el capitulo 3 de "Gratitud" pero es difícil ya que sólo llevo 4 hojas y como saben los capítulos son tan largos para que concuerden con "Inevitable"; que no se cual sea mi falla así que subiré el capitulo y ustedes serán críticos ("si es que quieren que siga su publicación") de que es lo que me falta para relatar como Yuu Kanda.**


	5. Inevitable

Lamentos

Por: Allen-Kurosawa

* * *

Capitulo 5

Inevitable

Al final el japonés había aceptado, de muy mala gana, la ayuda de Allen.

Después de la corta explicación de lo que debía buscar, cada quien comenzó por su lado; mientras el inglés comenzaba por los anaqueles cercanos, el japonés se había enfocado en todo los documentos que se situaban en la mesa. – Por cierto Kanda-kun… Lavi me conto que eras farmacéutico – expreso tratando de conocer más a ese japonés que tanto le había llamado la atención, y así atenuar el ambiente.

– Hummp – expreso el azabache revisando más documentos de aquel conejo estúpido. Haciendo que se hastiara tremendamente, llevaban 10 min allí y al parecer no había rastros de los documentos que tanto le urgían.

– Kanda – llamo el albino acercándose a él. Éste lo miro arrebatándole el papel que llevaba en manos.

– No es lo que necesito – dijo con solo darle una ojeada. El escritor lo miro enfadado, regresando a su lugar, "es por demás… él jamás cambiara" pensó mientras recordaba aquel inusual suceso, en el que el japonés había sido un poco mas amble. Pero eso no era mas que una simple ilusión que jamás se repetiría por lo que veía. Dejo los papeles recargándose en uno de los estantes observándolo fijamente. Los documentos no duraban más que un par de segundos en sus manos antes de que acabaran en la mesa de donde los había extraído, ni siquiera se detenía a leerlos… "memoria fotográfica" se pregunto sin despegar la vista del rostro del japonés, que fruncía un par de veces el seño antes de dejar una pila de documentos en la mesa, al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba y eso alegraba un poco a Allen que seguía perdido en sus orbes oscuras y en la expresión tan apacible del farmacéutico, "sí todo el tiempo permaneciera así… seria algo imposible…" se respondió de inmediato deteniéndose en sus ojeras que a pesar de la distancia que los separaba aun las podía percibir preguntándose la razón por la cual Kanda no dormía adecuadamente "ha de ser difícil ser el heredero de una empresa tan prestigiosa como lo era Loto (dato que se lo había proporcionado el japonés al tener que explicarle los documentos que necesitaba) además de su trabajo como farmacéutico"

– Pobre Kanda – susurro cerrando sus orbes, despegando así la vista del pelinegro, suspiro, "podría ser que su actitud se debía a ello" se pregunto. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, resoplando una vez mas antes de proseguir con su trabajo – ¡Kanda! – exclamo aterrado, al percatarse que se situaba frente a él dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, pego su cuerpo aun más al estante rogándole a dios que el susodicho no halla notado que lo miraba ni su comentario fuera de lugar, sin embargo aquella mirada lo confirmaba.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse o que el japonés le reclamara, el estante cedió al peso que le imponía el pequeño escritor cayendo detrás junto con él, ya que no hizo nada por retirase, mientras veía alejarse lentamente del japonés esperando el fuerte golpe y el inmenso dolor que le traería incrustarse los libros en su espalda. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando en un intento de comprimir el sufrimiento que le esperaba pero se detuvo al ver la fuerte mano del japonés que le sujetaba debajo de su cuello aprisionando la camisa y el chaleco que llevaba, evitando que cayera – Kanda – expreso desconcertado, sin embargo su voz fue callada por el ruido ensordecedor que hizo el estante al caer, provocando un pequeño temblor bajos sus pies, levantando así una nube de polvo. El británico lo miro confundido, Kanda ¿lo acababa de salvar? Recobro la postura mientras lo observaba, el pelinegro lo soltó dándole la espalda, tratándose de explicar lo que había hecho… había ayudado a ese crio… ¿por qué? Su mano se había movido inexplicablemente tomando a ese renacuajo… "había sido un reflejo" no, claramente sabía que aun sí así fuera, pudo haber apartado su mano tan rápido como lo había agarrado... entonces… ¿qué lo había orillado a sujetarlo?….

La voz del albino lo saco abruptamente de sus cavilaciones – gracias Kanda – expreso el inglés sonriendo, aunque sabía que probablemente el japonés no voltearía, no pudo evitar expresar la inmensa alegría que sentía.

– Che – refunfuño, viéndolo de reojo abajo esa delgada nube de polvo que comenzaba a expandirse por el lugar, obligándolos a toser. El albino cubrió su nariz con su mano intentando no respirar aquellas partículas dañinas, mientras corría a abrir la puerta y ventanas del lugar. Por su parte el japonés se dirigió al último montón de papeles que le quedaban.

Al parecer y como se lo temía… sus documentos no estaban allí, dejo los papeles de aquel idiota para luego marcharse de allí, recordando que el estúpido brote de habas había cerrado el establecimiento – oí moyashi – le llamo, el susodicho dejo lo que hacía mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ya los ha encontrado? – cuestiono esperando que no fuera así… por alguna razón era agradable la compañía de ese farmacéutico y ahora más que nunca.

– Me largo, abre la puerta – ordeno saliendo de la bodega. Allen suspiro a su pesar, preguntándose que es lo que había visto en ese tipo… a caso era masoquista. Agito fuertemente su cabeza al ver a donde iban dirigidos sus pensamientos, "sin embargo me salvo" pensó, tal vez habían esperanzas…

Kanda miraba fijamente hacia afuera cuando Allen salió, aun no sabía la razón pero el japonés le había salvado -posiblemente- de ir al hospital, rio ante tal pensamiento posando de nuevo su vista en aquel azabache esperando que este lo mirara de mala gana juzgándolo como un completo loco, pero no, Kanda seguía mirando hacia algún punto de aquella calle a través del espejo. Parecía otra persona… se quedo absorto por lo que veía… desde aquel suceso en la bodega no lo había vuelto a mirar a los ojos, ni quiera estaba enfadado por no haber encontrado los documentos que le urgían y por lo poco que lo conocía el malhumor no desaparecía, ¿acaso estaba así por lo que había pasado?– ¿ocurre algo Kanda? – cuestiono colocando la llave en el cerradura. El japonés lo ignoro y una vez que abrió la puerta se marcho sin dignarse a responderle. – Kanda – susurro mientras veía desaparecer aquel lujoso carro a toda velocidad.

Suspiro, sólo para maldecir su acción, aun persistía algo de aquel aroma tan peculiar del japonés, "que demonios estoy pensando" se regaño al darse cuenta de que seguía allí parado esperando que el azabache entrara… quería verlo de nuevo… no sabía la razón, pero ansiaba que traspasara por esa puerta. "… El polvo debió afectarme…" pensaba mientras recordaba el tremendo desastre que había dejado en la bodega. Sin embargo debía dejarlo para después, ya que, no se podía dar el lujo de volver a cerrar la librería, en definitivo hoy iba a ser un largo día… por lo menos lo que restaba de éste. Resoplo maldiciendo lo descuidado que había sido no obstante no se arrepentía de ello "no tengo remedio" pensó siendo interrumpido abruptamente por pequeños ruidos provenientes de su estomago, recordando su aparente descuido. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta que su amigo se dignara en aparecer – mugre Lavi – susurro caminando al recibidor.

Media hora después su amigo se digno en aparecer… – ¿que tal tu día con Kanda? – pregunto entrando al establecimiento. Allen lo miro desconcertado.

– ¿Tú lo planeaste todo? – cuestiono por demás, era evidente, bien sabía que esa sonrisa de hacia unos momentos le había advertido, sin embargo no pensó que su amigo fuera capaz de aquello – ¡¿por qué lo hiciste Lavi? – reclamo furioso... aunque en cierta forma le había gustado el acercamiento con el farmacéutico aun así éste no se merecía que jugara con aquellos documentos tan importantes.

– Primero cuéntame ¿qué paso? – interrogo acercándose al recibidor con una extraña expresión que no pudo descifrar el menor.

– Nada... – dijo aun molesto, desviando su mirada al computador.

– ¿En serio...? – Expreso algo sorprendido al respecto, esperaba algo más, sin embargo era obvio; se trataba de Allen y de Kanda, frunció el ceño un poco, colocando sus manos en la nuca – Allen era tu oportunidad – prosiguió dejando escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Oportunidad?– repitió frunciendo el entrecejo – Kanda estaba muy preocupado por aquellos papeles, Lavi – reclamo y antes de que pudiera seguir con su regaño fue interrumpido por el susodicho que exhalo pesadamente bajando sus manos.

– No te preocupes por ello... ayer olvide incluirlos en el paquete, pero hoy se los fui a llevar – anuncio moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para restarle importancia.

– Pudiste…

– ¿haberle avisado?... o ¿haberte dicho algo al respecto? – el peliblanco asintió. – Sí fuera así Kanda no hubiera venido... y tú no hubieras tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él, pero veo que de nada sirvió… – expreso desilusionado, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a los reclamos y probablemente una golpiza por parte de su amigo azabache, resoplo viendo al escritor contradecirlo de nuevo.

– Ya te dije – allí iba de nuevo, "por qué no podía ser honesto con sus sentimientos" se cuestionaba el Bookman junior.

– Aunque le lleve los papeles... olvide dejarle el libro – comento con una sonrisa.

– Lavi...

– Puedes llevárselo o esperar a que él venga – le propuso, sacando el libro del maletín dejándolo en el mueble de madera.

– ¿Que demonios planeas? – interrogo levantando una ceja, algo no estaba bien…

– Nada... Allen, pero no crees que deberías ser mas honesto – volvía de nuevo a eso, el inglés suspiro recargándose en la silla.

– Honesto, ya te dije que – cuantas veces tenía que repetirle a su amigo que no estaba enamorado del japonés… era cierto que le había llamado la atención pero eso no era suficiente para que pudiera afirmarlo, ¿o sí?.

– Crees en el destino – expreso el pelirrojo posando su mirada en el ventanal antes de continuar – es decir, en las casualidades – pregunto al británico sacándolo de sus cuestionamientos.

– ¿A qué vienes eso? – pregunto desconcertado. Mirándolo extrañado, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

– Por azahares del destino me lleve los documentos de Yuu, me di cuenta demasiado tarde pues, cuando regrese, Kanda ya había marchado – eso explicaba por qué había llegado corriendo en aquella ocasión – y antes de que pudiera irme, tú mostraste interés en él... dime, no crees estabas destinado a…

– Sólo fue una casualidad – acorto al ver por donde iba aquello, el Bookman sonrió, como se lo esperaba, Allen no lo aceptaría y era de esperarse, con el sólo hecho de que ambos eran hombres; y se trataba de Kanda… era de suponerse.

– "Las casualidades no existen en este mundo… sólo lo inevitable"*– contradijo citando aquella frase que ya hacía mucho que había leído, interrumpiéndolo – bueno... eso es lo que leí, pero de cualquier forma... qué harás Allen... se lo llevaras o esperaras que venga…aunque Yuu dijo que necesitaba el libro antes de las 6 p.m – mintió, aun cuando le había dado la opción de escoger, no dejaría que Allen desperdiciara otra oportunidad.

– Lavi – llamo molesto el albino, conteniendo el tic que se hacía cada vez más notorio en su ojo derecho.

– Bueno, supongo que – resoplo recargando sus codos en el mueble girando sus palmas, resignándose.

– A ti se te olvido, así que llévaselo tú – dijo entregándole el libro, aun cuando quería llevárselo, no iba a darle el lujo de darle la razón, el pelirrojo sonrió.

– Es una lastima… ¿vas a desperdiciar otra oportunidad? – pregunto dejando salir un par de suspiros, apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha.

– Lavi ya te dije que…

– Ahora deberías aprovechar esta última oportunidad, y hacer lo que no pudiste –

– ¿no pude? – asintió sonriendo.

– Debió haber sido así " En uno de los intentos por alcanzar los documentos que se posaban en uno de los anaqueles, el pequeño escritor se estiro tratando de alcanzarlos, pero no contaba que su torpeza se presentara" – hizo una pausa para contemplar a su amigo furioso "¿a quién le decía torpe?" apretó ligeramente su puño conteniendo el gran impulso de golpearlo – " resbala, llevándose a su paso aquel anaquel al cual trata de aferrarse"

– Oye Lavi – interrumpió tratando de detener las locas fantasías de su amigo, sin embargo no le resulto, pues este hizo caso omiso de su sugerencia.

– " el apuesto japonés rápidamente se interpuso, colocándose arriba del escritor, que lo observaba desconcertado, antes de que reciba el terrible impacto – ¿estas bien? – pregunta conteniendo el abrumador peso del anaquel. El pequeño albino asiente con timidez, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de contener sus lágrimas – Kanda, tú – no te preocupes por mi – lo interrumpe tratando de contener el llanto de culpabilidad que emerge, traicionándolo, de aquellas orbes grises

– Lavi, es sufi…

– Espera Allen aquí va la mejor parte – "-Kanda – susurrar acercándose. Aun cuando el dolor le era insoportable, el pelinegro le muestra una gran sonrisa a _su_ peliblanco – Kanda – lo llama de nuevo implantando sus carnosos labios en los del…

– ¡Es suficiente! –exclama, siendo ignorado por tercera vez.

– O tal vez debería haber sido así – coloco su dedo índice en su mentón divagando antes de continuar – " antes del que el anaquel aplastara al pequeño e indefenso escritor, las manos fuertes y agiles del japonés lo jalan sacándolo de allí – ¿estas bien? – pregunta cubriéndolo en un fuerte abrazo…

– ¡dije que es suficiente! – Gritó tomando el libro, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¿a donde vas Allen? Aun falta…

– Le llevare el libro – respondió cortante.

– ¿en serio? No decías que yo…

– Cambie de opinión – objeto abriendo la puerta.

El pelirrojo esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras veía salir al escritor "Qué fácil es manipular al pequeño Allen" pensaba, mientras se sentaba a esperar en el recibidor – inevitable – susurro cerrando su orbe. Él también se lo cuestionaba, sería que aquellos dos estaban destinados a encontrarse…

* * *

**Notas y comentarios finales: primero que nada, les pido una disculpa, gracias a problemas familiares, no pude actualizar antes.**

** Sin embargo, en cierta forma fue bueno, ya que utilicé el poco tiempo para corregir y hacer el capitulo mas largo…**

*** Las casualidades no existen en este mundo… solo lo inevitable" Frase perteneciente a la serie de xxx Holic**

**Gracias por sus Reviews: Racksha yami, kotoko-noda, yuki-souma, Nee-chan y Lucylovegood**


End file.
